


Goodbye

by Analytical



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analytical/pseuds/Analytical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dad and Mom's last moments</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

It was while you were looking at her that the dog showed up. 

She was absolutely charming and beautiful, the kind of person you'd been waiting for your whole life. 

Sharing a bottle of wine, you had almost gotten to know her. 

You'd call it a first date, and, you would also call it the absolute last one, since that thing then killed both of you. 

You looked to her when you realized both of you were going to die. 

She was still gorgeous, you noticed, even with blood pouring out of her. 

It was terrible that the dog had found you before you got to fall in love with her, you thought. She seemed like an amazing woman. 

Your son was crying over your body. You wished you could tell him how proud you were of him for getting this far. 

Her daughter was here too, and she certainly looked grim. 

Well, you supposed any daughter would be impacted by their mother's murder. 

What an inopportune time to meet an aspiring romantic interest's child. The woman probably thought the same about John. 

Your children- odd that you already thought of both of them as yours- were gearing up for a fight, which worried you. 

Of course, watching your son getting run through didn't help, even though he healed and came back to life soon after that. 

He flew away, going further on his quest to save reality. 

Although, not until after her daughter had died as well and he kissed her back to life. 

Why did this happen? Your wonderful son had been here. A wonderful woman and her daughter had been here, but you had all died. Right here. 

Retrospectively, you supposed it was just the entire universe working against you. It did seem to dislike good people. 

Maybe in a different world, you would have had a chance with her. 

At least you met her before your untimely demise. 

If they won the game, maybe you would be brought back, just as your son and her daughter had. 

Even if that wasn't true, you hoped he won anyways. He was the leader of a team of talented kids, and you knew he could do this. 

He had matured and grown a lot, and you were so proud of him. 

They were gone, and you were gone too. You had held on for a long time, but it was over. 

Her hand found yours, and closed weakly around it, and you whispered into the wind your son left behind. 

"Goodbye."


End file.
